


powiedz, tiaro

by bezkwiatow (petitemoony)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, also my kids are so hurt, im: sad, it should have a name tho, its giving me tomarry vibes so..., nvm, polish version, pre-slash??, sorting hat is a bitch bcs i said so, we really dont like the sorting hat, what about clarence??
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitemoony/pseuds/bezkwiatow
Summary: kto tak naprawdę jest ofiarą, a kto oprawcą w tej wojnie?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	powiedz, tiaro

Powiedz, Tiaro,

_Czy pamiętasz?_

Ciche wyznanie chłopca, odbijające się od ścian sierocińca. Oceniające spojrzenie starego człowieka. Osądy. Podejrzenia.

Powiedz, Tiaro,

_Czy wiedziałaś?_

Powstanie Czarnego Pana w bezpiecznych murach Hogwartu. Otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic. Przelana nieczysta krew. Oskarżenie niewinnego.

Powiedz, Tiaro,

_Czy słyszałaś?_

Wrzaski opiekunki. Błagania małego chłopca. Modlitwy księdza odbijające się od ścian kościoła. I ból, ból tak wielki, że drobne ciało drżało, co chwilę tracąc przytomność. Przeżyjesz, mówili. Musimy ci pomóc.

Zapewnienia niewinności, bo on _nie rozumiał dlaczego to się dzieje, przecież nic nie zrobił, nie byłby w stanie._

Powiedz, Tiaro,

_Czy widziałaś?_

Wybuch nienawiści w oczach ofiary, która była zdecydowanie za młoda na takie emocje. Paskudne myśli zadręczające młody umysł. Pomysł.

_Czy dostał tę moc, by się bronić?_

Plan formujący się, kiedy obserwował krople ścigające się na szybie.

Krzyk dziecka. Przed jego zaczerwienioną twarzą kołysze się powoli jego zwierzątko, jedyna pamiątka po rodzicach. Niewidzące oczy gdzieś w oddali, pętla mocno zaciśnięta na szyi.

Do przodu... do tyłu... do przodu...

_— PANI COLE!_

Wepchnięcie oprawcy na strych w ramach kary, zupełnie nie zauważając, że to on był najpierw ofiarą.

Gdzie był Bóg, myśli, gdy spychano go ze schodów; gdy nazywano go diabłem, gdy podtapiano go w święconej wodzie, gdy–

**_Nie słuchał._ **

**_Dlaczego miałby?_ **

Powiedz, Tiaro,

_Czy pamiętasz?_

Powolne popadanie w obłęd tak cudownego umysłu. Torturowanie lojalnych za nieistniejące porażki. Stale popełniane błędy.

Przepowiednię.

Powiedz, Tiaro,

_czy pamiętasz?_

Nie mój Harry, błagam, tylko nie mój synek.

Mniej litość, proszę, weź mnie zamiast jego.

Mamusia cię kocha, Harry. Tatuś cię kocha. Bądź odważny.

**Odsuń się, głupia!**

Nie, błaga—

Powiedz, Tiaro,

_czy wiedziałaś?_

Black biegnący za własnym przyjacielem. Światełka przecinające mugolską ulicę. Wybuch, którego jedynymi świadkami byli trupy, szczur i młody mężczyzna. Krzyk rozpaczy i histeryczny śmiech. Życie w kawałkach.

Nikt nie mógł zaprotestować, kiedy jego dłonie zostały złapane w kajdanki. W końcu martwi nie mówią.

KOLEJNY ŚMIERCIOŻERCA ZŁAPANY: LORD BLACK SKAZANY NA AZKABAN.

Powiedz, Tiaro,

_czy słyszałaś?_

**(Oni są najgorszym rodzajem mugoli, Albusie.)**

_Za Harry'ego Pottera, Chłopca – Który – Przeżył!_

Powiedz, Tiaro,

_czy widziałaś?_

Śpiące na progu zawiniątko z listem u zmarzniętych stópek, zupełnie nieświadome tragedii, która miała miejsce przed jego oczami. Krew wyciekająca leniwie z rany, która przypieczętowała jego los. Biedne dzieciątko. 

Powiedz, Tiaro,

_czy pamiętasz?_

Płacz wydobywający się z ciemnej szafki pod schodami.

_— Plose, wuku Velnonie. Plose, pseplasam, bede dobly, naplawde..._

**_Nie słuchał._ **

**_Dlaczego miałby?_ **

Powiedz, Tiaro,

_czy wiedziałaś?_

_— Tylko nie Slytherin, tylko nie Slytherin, tylko nie Slytherin–_

_(Ale czemu?)_

Dom. Rodzina. Przyjaźń. Nadzieja. Miłość. Emocje tak żywe, że nie mogły być Twoje. Widziałaś umysły tylu dzieci przed nim, a i tak żaden nie czuł się tak intensywnie.

Ustąp, coś jej powiedziało. Tylko ten jeden raz.

I tak zrobiła.

Powiedz, Tiaro,

_czy słyszałaś?_

Syk wydobywający się z popękanych ust kruchego chłopca.

Odpowiedź węża.

Powiedz, Tiaro,

_czy widziałaś?_

Dziecięcych żołnierzy. Pochylone ramiona, na których spoczywał zbyt duży ciężar. Połamane kręgosłupy. Rany na sercu i ciele. Decyzje, których nikt nie powinien podejmować, szczególnie w takim wieku. Śmiertelne ofiary bitwy o władzę toczoną przez dwójkę ludzi.

Rezygnację w zielonych oczach pionka. Ponurą akceptację. Przełknięte łzy. Śmiertelny spacer z podniesioną wysoko głową. Dumę.

Umrę, pomyślał, jednak bez towarzyszącej mu goryczy czy strachu, jaki powinien odczuwać. Ton oznajmiania faktów z historii lub komentowania pogody. Bez odbijającej się zdrady po tym jak usłyszał, że nawet jego rodzice chcą go martwego. 

Powiedz, Tiaro,

**_J A K M O G Ł A Ś?_ **

Przyszłość jest płynna, odpowiedziała. Nie mogłam być pewna. W końcu jestem tylko czapką.

_Kłamca._

Byłaś zwyczajnie znudzona, prawda?

Chciałaś zobaczyć jak świat płonie.

Chciałaś zobaczyć jak wielu ludziom możesz zniszczyć życie jedną decyzją;

jak jeden niepozorny widz może rozpętać piekło.

_Tylko na jak długo usatysfakcjonuje cię te zniszczenie?_


End file.
